By My Side
by Queen-Deb24
Summary: Danny Braxton, the one person Brax hates more than anything offers him the impossible... the one person he loves more than anything, Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my new story :) _

_The first thing I must say is a huge thank-you for all of your support and encouragement. While they may not seem like much, each review, alert and PM is so amazing and they keep me going. THANK YOU!_

_Here is the first chapter of my new story By My Side._

.

.

.

"Forget it," Brax growled and Heath took a breath trying to calm himself down. Losing his temper with Brax at any time was risky but doing so while trying to convince him to visit their father in prison was likely to result in a hospital visit.

"I figured you'd say that but he said it's important."

"I don't care what he says and since when does he decide what is important for us?" Brax boomed.

"He told me to tell you that he's had a real good chat with one of your friends."

"Oh yeah, ask me if I care, Heath."

"He said it'll be good for you if you go and see him, he said he only needs five minutes," Heath tried again.

"He doesn't know a damn thing about what's good for me, or you or Casey? Better yet, what the fuck were you thinking going to go see him after all this time?"

"That was my decision mate," Heath told Brax evenly.

"Yeah, and this is mine."

The conversation stilled and neither Heath nor Brax were going to back down.

The topic of conversation had completely floored Brax, after coming home from an early morning surf. Nothing could have prepared him for Heath requesting he go and visit their father.

"I've seen him twice," Heath admitted, he knew this was going to be a difficult conversation and he would rather get everything out in the open earlier than later.

"Then you're dumber than you look," Brax grunted and Heath noticed the volatile anger in his older brother's voice had disappeared.

"Some people say I look like you," Heath deadpanned and Brax huffed.

"He wants to see you and Casey," Heath tried.

"Keep Casey out of this," Brax demanded. It was an order and Heath recognised it as such but that didn't mean he was going to abide by it.

"Again, that's not your choice, mate,"

Once more the conversation fell into silence.

"What are you doing, Heath?" Brax asked as calmly as he were able.

"Delivering a message. Come on, if I can suck it up and go and see him then you can too."

"He's got nothing to say that I want or need to hear."

Brax watched Heath grit his teeth slightly and take a deep breath.

For the second time that day, Brax was not able to prepare himself for what he was about to hear.

"It's about Buckton," Heath told Brax and the silence that followed was deafening.

Brax wasn't even looking at Heath anymore; he was looking straight through him.

Eight months later, Brax was still coming to terms with Charlie Buckton's death, the death of the woman who meant the world to him, the woman who he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"There isn't anything he can tell me that I want to hear and there is no way, no fucking way I'm going to go and see him for him to run his mouth about Charlie, understand," Brax's resolve was clear and he was almost at the breaking point.

Heath nodded. Talking to Brax about Charlie was dangerous for anyone, including Heath who hadn't given his brother's relationship a chance.

"How does he even know about her anyway?"

Brax still found it incredibly hard to talk about Charlie.

"He was asking a few questions?"

"Why'd he even have questions?" Brax asked, his voice was dangerously controlled and Heath knew, one wrong word would push him over the edge.

"The second time I visited he had questions about you and Buckton."

"What kind of questions?"

Heath exhaled loudly, "Questions that he seemed to already know the answer to, like he was just confirming what he knew."

"And how did he know anything about us in the first place?"

"Because Jake told him," Heath stated and Heath braced himself for the worst.

"What?"

"Someone saw me visiting him the first time, Jake had a go at dad, Jake ran his mouth for a while calling us dogs and stuff, talking about everything that happened."

"And? So what they're buddies, keeping each other warm at night?"

Heath took a deep breath.

"No," Heath began but Brax cut him off.

"How does any of that affect me?"

"I don't know, but now Dad wants to see you and he mentioned Buckton."

Silence took over the conversation.

"Look, I wasn't going to tell you about going to see him, I knew you'd be pissed. But then he mentioned Buckton and even though you hate him, I knew you'd want to know if it concerned her."

Brax remained silent.

"It's up to you whether you go, I'm just the messenger but in case you're wondering, he's changed. He's different to what he was like when we were kids. I wouldn't bring up Buckton for no reason, whatever Jake said to Dad, made him want to see you," Heath finished.

Brax's fists were clenched at his side and Heath knew when to leave him alone.

"Just think about it, will you?" Heath said softly, before leaving Brax to his thoughts.

.

.

.

"Well you came a lot sooner than I thought you would," Danny taunted his eldest son that afternoon.

Danny Braxton's two escorts waited a few more minutes than necessary before leaving them alone.

Brax had refused to sit once he had been lead into the outdoor visitor's area. He stood; arms crossed and watched as his father sit down.

Brax felt a strong course of hatred pulsing through his body when he heard his father's gravelly voice.

"I wasn't going to come at all," Brax said honestly.

"Nah, I knew you would eventually, time was the only variable. All I needed to do was to mention the C word and here you are. Never thought one of my boys would be running around after a woman. Pretty whipped if you ask me."

"No one's asking."

"So how you been?" Danny tried.

"Are you going to tell me why you wanted me here or did you just want a chance to run your mouth?"

"Well you're smart mouth hasn't changed has it?"

"Well, I wish I could say it's been nice talking to you but to tell you the truth, I wish I hadn't wasted my time," Brax said roughly. He turned and took a step before Danny spoke.

"So she mustn't have been important to you then?"

Brax stopped in his tracks, his father's words completely opposite from the truth.

"You don't know anything about her or me for that matter."

"I reckon you're wrong there, I think I know a lot more about her that you do at the moment."

"Really? How do you figure that?"

"Sit down, Darryl."

Brax didn't budge from his standing position.

"Let me tell you what's going to happen here, son."

Brax scoffed and made no effort to hide a smirk.

"I find it a bit funny you telling me what's happening when I have the freedom to walk out of here whenever I want to and your here for another ten years, at least."

"Shut up and listen," Danny ordered.

Brax had hit a nerve and he heard the anger in his dad's voice.

"You're going to get me out of here," Danny said.

At hearing this Brax laughed harshly, "Really, and why would I do that?"

"You do that for me, I'll find Charlie Buckton for you."

All of the colour drained from Brax's face, his hands gripped the table top and his heart pounded so hard he could feel it through every part of his body and hear it in his ears.

Danny's guards sensed the change in conversation and began to move towards them.

Danny held up a hand ushering them away and Brax looked over to nod to them to tell them they were fine.

"What did you just say?" Brax demanded softly.

"I think you heard me quite clearly."

"You want me to get you out of here?"

"Yes, and in return, I'll find your little girlfriend for you and you can go back to living happily ever after. From what Heath tells me you're a bit hard to be around at the moment."

"I hate to burst this little delusional bubble you've got going on but, Charlie's dead."

"Is she?" Danny asked and Brax hated that he was being sucked into his game.

"Are you sure?" Danny continued sickly, enjoying the torment he was inflicting on his son.

"I found her bleeding on the floor; I watched her life support get turned off." Brax hadn't felt rage like this since Charlie's funeral, he had no doubt that if his father continued, and he would be going to the infirmary instead of his cell.

"Hmmm," Danny nodded.

"What?" Brax asked unable to help himself.

"I'm under the impression that Miss Charlie Buckton is very much alive."

"I heard you and Jake Perovic are buddies now, is that where this is coming from?"

"Not buddies, but yeah, he let it slip."

"Let what slip?"

"That he thinks Charlie is alive."

"She's not," Brax growled. It was hard for him to say, but he knew the truth, didn't he?

"Your _friend_," Danny taunted, "seems to think she's been put in witness protection, he said that there was no way that his shot killed her. It would have hurt her, definitely, but not kill."

"Nah," Brax said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, it seems pretty farfetched to me too, as an outsider looking in of course, but..." Danny let the sentence linger, he didn't need to be in his son's life the past 12 years to know that at that moment, he was putty in his hands.

"But what?"

"But, Perovic let it slip that he still has a hit out on your woman, he's dead set certain she's alive and in hiding," Danny told his eldest.

Brax was frozen in place.

"Mate, I'm just telling you what I know, what you do with that information is up to you."

"I don't believe you." Brax said honestly but inside he was a mess, was Charlie alive?

"There's only one way to find out for certain, son. You get me out of here, I'll use what I know to get her for you," Danny continued, sadistically enjoying the affect this was having on his son.

"I'll leave you to think about it for a few days, but, I think I'll be seeing you real soon, Darryl. Real soon," Danny said maliciously before he was led back into the prison.

.

.

.

_How was that? _

_Remember, for me, the response to the first chapter is most important. Please let me know if you want more _

_Your reviews are most appreciated._

_Thanks for reading._

_xoxox_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi :)**_

_**Thanks so much for all of your reviews and encouragement, I really appreciate it. **_

_**Did anyone else think of CHAX tonight when Irene, Leah and Natalie were talking at the Diner?  
**__"If it wasn't for the accident, they'd still be together." Awww :'(_

_**Here is Chapter 2.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_But, Perovic let it slip that he still has a hit out on your woman, he's dead set certain she's alive and in hiding," Danny told his eldest._

_Brax was frozen in place. _

"_Mate, I'm just telling you what I know, what you do with that information is up to you."_

"_I don't believe you." Brax said honestly but inside he was a mess, was Charlie alive?_

"_There's only one way to find out for certain, son. You get me out of here, I'll use what I know to get her for you," Danny continued, sadistically enjoying the affect this was having on his son._

"_I'll leave you to think about it for a few days, but, I think I'll be seeing you real soon, Darryl. Real soon," Danny said before he was led away._

.

.

.

"What did you tell him?" Brax boomed as he entered the house.

"Tell who?" Heath asked.

"Dad, what did you tell him?"

"About what?"

"About me and Charlie," Brax lifted Heath off the couch effortlessly and gave him a shove almost forcing Heath to the ground.

"What's your problem?" Heath growled, finding his feet before he fell.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," Heath assured Brax. "What's going on?" Heath asked confused.

"You tell me?"

"I didn't tell him anything about you and Buckton, only answered his questions like I told you."

"What did he ask?" Brax asked through clenched teeth.

"Uh," Heath started.

"What did he fucking ask, Heath," Brax boomed impatiently.

"Geez, what's going on?" Heath questioned, wanting to know what had riled his brother up so much. He hadn't seen Brax this angry in a long time.

"Tell me what he asked?"

"He asked if you had anyone special in your life at the moment, I told him no. He asked if you did, I said yes. He asked what happened, I told him she died."

"Killed," Brax corrected.

Heath ignored the interruption, to him, both meant the same thing.

"He asked how, I told him about Jake."

"Keep going, Heath."

"He asked what she did; I told him that she was a cop. Then he asked her name and I told him."

Heath's answers did nothing to calm Brax. "That it?"

"Yes. Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

Brax stormed into the kitchen and pulled two beers from the fridge, he threw one to Heath.

"I went and saw dad."

"I gathered that much."

"He wants me to get him out of prison."

"Why didn't he ask me?" Heath asked.

"Because he wants to get out quickly."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't get it," Heath said.

"Dad knows that I'll get him out a lot quicker than what you would.

"Why, what do you have that I don't?"

"I'd be getting something in return."

"What?"

"Charlie."

"What?" Heath's tone had completely changed.

"Dad wanted to see me to tell me that Jake let it slip that he still has a hit out on Charlie, that he doesn't reckon he killed her."

"That's crazy."

"I know."

"Do you believe him?"

"I have no choice but to believe him."

"Yeah you do, you've got a choice."

"Nup, not if she's alive," Brax told his younger brother and Heath knew it was the complete truth. Charlie meant everything to Brax.

"You're getting dad out of jail?" Heath asked incredulously.

"Looks that way but I'm telling you deadest, right now," Brax began, his tone hardening considerably. "If this is just a ploy... if you and him are just using me, using her against me to help get him out."

Heath waited for what Brax was about to say next.

"I'm telling you right now, if that's the case, then you and me, we're done, Heath, completely."

It was the scariest that Heath had ever seen Brax and Heath realised the most serious.

"Bro, I'm telling you, I didn't know anything about this."

"Well you figure it out; don't use me to get what you want."

"Hey, Buckton wasn't my favourite person in the world, but I wouldn't use her like that, especially against you."

"Well you are, so you figure out what's going on now that you know what's on the line."

"You're not serious?" Heath asked cautiously. The bond between the two River Boy brothers was considered unbreakable, at least on his part.

"Try me, Heath."

.

.

.

There was nothing Brax could do until the following morning.

Brax suspected that his dad would be paid a visit first thing and Heath would try to get anything else out of their father.

What would happen next, Brax could only guess.

Was Danny telling the truth or was this just a ploy to get out of jail? More importantly, did Brax want to know if his father was telling the truth or not?

It was a stupid thought! Of course he wanted to know.

So in addition to waiting for the minutes to tick by, Brax's thoughts were consumed by, without a doubt, the most amazing woman of his life.

He remembered their first kiss, first real kiss which also turned into the first of something so much more.

She told him once that on that day, she gave up; gave up fighting off his advances and looking away when their eyes met.

Rubbish!

She didn't give up, never would give up, giving up wasn't her style. It was just the day that she realised she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Brax had been waiting for her at her house when she arrived. She had been on her daily run and returned home to find him at her door. Brax had played it cool, hiding behind the alibi of thanking her for dropping the investigation into the house party that both Casey and Ruby were involved in.

Charlie hadn't exactly been accommodating to his advances but that just provided more of a challenge and Brax had refused to leave.

They'd argued about Casey and Ruby for a while and that was fine with him, his opinion on the matter, or lack thereof, infuriated her and that just made it all the more fun for Brax. He'd known without a doubt, Charlie had been using Casey and Ruby as a decoy for any potential relationship between Charlie and himself.

He had made a move to touch her shoulder.

"Touch me and you'll regret it," she'd said, surprising him with the threat of physical violence.

"No, no, I can't imagine ever regretting touching you," was the reply she'd received, and her eyes widened in surprise momentarily, a blush rose to her cheeks slightly.

But, Brax had no time to call her on it, the next thing he knew, he was up against the fridge, Charlie had followed through on her threat.

"Are you gonna behave if I let go?" She'd asked.

"Nuh." He'd answered with a shake of his head.

And that was where she _gave in_, not _gave up_.

Slowly he'd fixed himself up and turned around.

Charlie had made no move to resist and Brax's smirk only widened when he pulled her into his arms and their lips met passionately. Her body fit his perfectly and that was something he wouldn't forget for a long time.

Brax realised then that his whole world depended on the reliability of his father; a person who Brax had vowed to never trust again.

Charlie had to be alive, it was simple.

.

.

.

"What game are you playing at?" Heath barked at his father once the guards had left them alone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, answer the damn question."

"Hey, just because I'm in here doesn't mean you speak to me like that," Danny growled but Heath didn't change his stance.

"You talking about Darryl?"

"You know I am."

"Don't you worry about it, Heath. I got this sorted."

"No, you don't. You asked me about him and Buckton, and I told you. I didn't think you'd use her against him like that."

"What makes you think I'm using her? Besides, I didn't think you gave a rats about her?"

"I didn't, don't," Heath answered, getting confused at the correct term to use, especially if Charlie really was alive.

"I'm not playing any games, son."

"You told Brax she's alive."

"No I said that Jake Perovic believes that she could be and that's the truth."

"You expect me to believe that she's alive."

"I don't expect you to believe anything, and I don't expect Darryl to believe it either."

"You're using her as a means to get out of here and I'm telling you right now, you need to back off. She's off limits. We'll get you out another way."

"He'll get me out faster."

"Only because he thinks she's alive."

"You doubt me."

"It's impossible, she's dead."

"Nothing's impossible, mate. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was the real deal."

"You're playing with fire, you know that don't you?" Heath said. He didn't wait for his father's reply before leaving to talk to Brax.

.

.

.

"All I need is Casey and this would be a nice little reunion," Danny crowed when he saw Heath and Brax waiting for him in the visitors section that afternoon.

After returning to the house, Heath had tried to talk to Brax but the elder Braxton was not keen to chat, instead picking up his keys with the intention of visiting his father again. Heath had convinced Brax to let him come.

"Let's get this plan going boys," Danny said almost gleefully.

"Plan?" Brax scoffed. "If you think I'm going to fall for this little scam you go going on, you're dead wrong," Brax said calmly. He'd had time to think and realistically, knowing his father, this was most likely a trick to get out of prison.

"Scam or not, if you love this bird, you'll get me out."

"What he means is, what's stopping you from bolting the second we get you out?" Heath asked playing mediator between his father and brother.

"Yeah, thought you might say that," Danny grunted.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Brax scoffed. "I bet you've thought everything through, haven't you. A back up for a back up."

"Yep, but I got that sorted."

"And how do you figure that."

"Once you get this ball rolling, I will give you a little something to ensure that I'm on my best behaviour."

"Like what?" Brax asked.

"Information."

"Give it to me now."

Danny scoffed brutally at his sons.

"As soon as I'm out the info is yours. If you need it, and I don't hold my part of the deal, it will put me straight back in here."

"Is that supposed to keep me warm at night?" Brax asked sarcastically.

"The thing you're forgetting if I stay in here, nothing changes for me but you will live the rest of your life wondering what it could have been like if you had taken the chance on your old man and found your woman; alive and pretty."

"The old man doesn't have a reputation for being reliable," Brax growled.

"Neither do you from what I hear?" Danny taunted.

"Everything I've done has been for my family, unlike you who only looks out for yourself."

"If you say so, Darryl. If you say so."

The three Braxton men fell into silence.

"What's it going to be son?" Danny asked after a while.

Brax visibly tensed at the name and an idea came to his head.

"I dunno, wait until I talk with Jake I reckon."

Danny laughed at the idea harshly and Brax knew instantly something was wrong.

"See, that might be a little difficult," Danny began, making no effort to hide a dangerous smile.

"Why?" Heath asked.

"Well, I guess you could say, he's not here with us anymore," Danny smirked and both Heath and Brax knew that Danny didn't mean _with us_ at the prison.

"What happened to him?" Brax demanded.

"Who knows, who cares," Danny shrugged.

"When?"

"I don't know that either," Danny smirked and both of the Braxton boys could not believe that they were related to the man standing in front of them.

"Right, so the one person who could have confirmed your little story is out of the picture now, funny isn't it?"

"It's a bit of a coincidence I admit but it's all up here, mate," Danny said patting his head.

"For some crazy reason, that doesn't reassure me."

"Look mate, all you have to think about is whether this bird is worth it."

"Is she alive?" Heath asked. He was bothered by Brax's warning of cutting ties more than he had lead on.

"Perovic seemed to think so. Why else did he still have a hit out on her?"

"I think this is all just a bit of a game to you. I reckon you're bored in here and you need a bit of entertainment."

"And you think that you're my entertainment?"

"Why not? You always liked riling us up."

"You're forgetting, Darryl, that Heath came to me. I didn't come crawling to you. Plus, if I wanted to rile you up, I'd have told you everything else Jake Perovic said about your little girlfriend."

Heath anticipated Brax's move far quicker than Danny did and Brax found himself being pushed away from the visiting area, visibly shaking in anger.

"Mate, killing him isn't going to get Buckton, back. Let's go, I think he's enjoying this way too damn much."

.

.

.

_**What did you think?**_

_**I would love to hear what you think, thank-you in advance for your reviews.**_

_**xoxox**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi :) **_

_**So it's been a while :)**_

_**Thanks for the PMs and alerts over the past few months. Thanks so much for your reviews. They make my day.**_

_**Apologies for the super incredibly late update xo**_

_**Here is Chapter 3.**_

_._

_._

_._

"_I think this is all just a bit of a game to you. I reckon you're bored in here and you need a bit of entertainment."_

"_And you think that you're my entertainment?"_

"_Why not? You always liked riling us up."_

"_You're forgetting, Darryl, that Heath came to me. I didn't come crawling to you. Plus, if I wanted to rile you up, I'd have told you everything else Jake Perovic said about your little girlfriend."_

_Heath anticipated Brax's move far quicker than Danny did and Brax found himself being pushed away from the visiting area, visibly shaking in anger._

"_Mate, killing him isn't going to get Buckton, back. Let's go, I think he's enjoying this way too damn much."_

_._

_._

_._

"Oi, let me help you work out a plan," Heath said during the drive home.

He'd given Brax some time to calm down and figured a break in the silence was needed.

"I don't need help or a plan," Brax responded coldly, happy enough to leave his brother out of the situation completely.

"Yeah mate, I think you do. Think about it, what's the worst that could happen if you get him out."

"He takes off. There's no way for me to even check that anything he said was true," Brax yelled, smacking the steering wheel with anger Heath knew wasn't directed at him.

"Yeah and if that's the case, good riddance."

"You've changed your tune."

Heath exhaled loudly, "Yeah well, turns out there's more on the line now isn't there? I don't need to remind you what the best case scenario is do I?"

"Nope, I got that one covered," Brax answered as he pictured Charlie's smile.

"If you leave him in there, he's right, you're just going to be left wondering."

Brax nodded but a thought plagued him. "He hasn't told us what he wants yet?"

"His freedom?" Heath answered as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Nope, you know dad, there's got to be more to it than that."

"He's been in there a while, what else could he possibly want?"

"He'll want free reign when he gets out. He'll want to be back in control and have us running jobs for him."

"_When _he gets out?"

The conversation paused momentarily.

"I can't risk her, Heath. He's saying that there's a chance she's alive, I can't risk her."

"Well then we'll work out the rest when we come to it, bloke."

.

.

.

The events that followed in the next few weeks progressed at an incredibly fast pace. In less than a month Danny Braxton had been released back into society and the thought that he was responsible made Brax cringe.

"Where am I gonna stay?" Danny asked on the drive home from the correctional facility.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"That's not nice Darryl; didn't your mother bring you up better than that? On that thought maybe I'll go and stay with her?"

Brax's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He was being baited and he knew it. Unfortunately even knowing this, there was nothing he could do to stop himself from picturing his mother's bloody and beaten face, a scene from his childhood that he would never forget.

"You got one night on the couch, the rest is up to you but you don't go near mum."

"That's more like it," Danny grinned. "I won't need more than one night. Hey, you gonna buy your old man a drink?"

"Doubt it."

"Hospitality only goes so far huh?"

"You know there is one reason and one reason only as to why you're sitting in this car. Don't confuse it for anything more than a means to an end, _dad_."

Brax didn't give Danny a chance to respond. He turned up the volume of the radio so that it was now loud enough to drown out any conversation attempts.

Danny didn't seem to mind and for the rest of the drive Brax did everything he could to convince himself he was doing the right thing.

They finally pulled into Brax's driveway and Brax could see Heath's car parked on the street.

"So this bird... is she a looker?" Danny asked as he pulled himself out of the car.

"Do you want a return ticket to the lockup?" Brax asked, slamming his door.

"I'll take that as a big fat yes, good on you, son?" Danny crowed as he led the way into the house.

.

.

.

The next morning, Brax was the last one out of bed and found Heath, Casey and Danny together at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, son," Danny called to his eldest.

Brax shook his head and made a quick coffee.

"So what's the plan?" Brax asked Danny.

"I haven't even been out for 12 hours and you're keen to kick me out."

"You know what I'm keen for. I know you dad; you've had a plan since before I even showed up at the jail. Get moving."

"So where are we going?" Casey asked.

"_We_?" Brax repeated.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Danny asked his youngest brutally.

Casey's eyes found Brax's and both appeared confused at the two conversations happening.

"What's he talking about?" Casey asked his eldest brother.

"Dad thinks Charlie's alive. What's this _we_ about?"

"Dad's asked Casey to go on a road trip with him," Heath answered.

"Ha, forget it."

"I didn't think you'd be too keen on the idea, good thing Case and I don't give a damn right Casey?" Danny asked his youngest but his eyes remained on Brax."

"He goes back to school in a week."

"He's 18, he doesn't need his big brother telling him what to do."

"No, his father's doing that for him."

"Well, seeing as I'm not needed for this conversation. I guess I'll leave you to it," Casey said before leaving the house completely.

"Good job guys," Heath commented through a mouthful of toast when neither Brax nor Danny made a move to apologise to Casey.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking my youngest boy on a road trip to get a bird for my eldest boy."

"He isn't going."

"Well I'd like to see you try to stop him!" Danny said before leaving after Casey.

"It's Casey's choice mate," Heath said when they were alone.

"It's the wrong damn choice, he doesn't even know dad."

"That's why he's going."

"You and I both know that there's a big possibility that there's no road trip, dad could just disappear."

"You knew that when you got him out of jail."

"And if he disappears with Casey too?"

"Casey wouldn't survive a week without you being in his corner, he'd find his way back."

"I don't like it, Heath."

"It's not up to you mate, it's up to him. To be honest I don't think it's the best idea but, hey, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He'd use Casey as his scapegoat like he did with you or worse, put him in hospital. You remember that Heath?"

"How come you hate him so much when he never did anything to you?"

"You're my brother, that's reason enough. I couldn't do anything back then but I can now, for you and for Casey."

Heath nodded. "The kid's made up his mind though, and he's going. He's on holidays for another week. We can't stop him. He needs to make up his own mind about the old fella, not just go by what you say."

.

.

.

"I don't like this Casey," Brax confided once Heath and Danny left to pick up a car for the road trip that Brax realised he couldn't stop.

"I know you don't, Brax but I want to do this. I want to spend some time with him. I wanted to do this even without knowing that Charlie could have been alive and that's just pushing me more now."

"That doesn't matter to you."

"Of course it does and more importantly it matters to you. Don't you think Charlie would want to see a familiar face when we find her?"

"Casey, don't get your hopes up and don't say _when you find her_, it's an _if_ Casey, it's a big damn _if_. There's still a damn good chance he's just used me as his get out of jail free card.

"But there's a chance he's not."

Brax shook his head not wanting to comment further.

"Here," he said holding out his hand.

Casey took the bundle of notes.

"That's for you and you only, don't give it to him, and don't tell him you've got it. It's for emergencies, yeah?"

"Yeah," Casey breathed stunned.

"Don't get too excited, it's only 500 but it'll at least get accommodation for a night if you need it and it will help you get in contact with Heath or me."

"You think he's gonna do a runner."

"For your sake I hope he doesn't," Brax finished with a pat on Casey's shoulder.

.

.

.

_**How was that?**_

_**I will definitely continue this story but my Home and Away watching has lulled considerably lately as I'm sure you've figured out from my lack of updates.**_

_**I still check it a little bit but not as much as I used to. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**xoxox**_


End file.
